


Saturday Morning

by damnitscully



Category: The Hour
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie visits Bel the morning after a big night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning

Bel woke with the familiar banging in the back of her head as a sharp rapping echoed through her empty flat. She rolled her eyes as Freddie slid past her. He seemed unnaturally enthusiastic despite having been in the same state as Bel had been the night before.

“You’re looking a little worse for wear,” Freddie remarked lightly, setting the kettle to boil and grabbing some cups. “Tea?”

“No, thank you,” Bel smirked to herself. “Shouldn’t I be doing that?” she asked. She flopped onto the couch, watching Freddie as he poured the milk, looking perfectly at ease in her kitchen.

“To tell you the truth, I wasn’t sure if you could, Moneypenny. You look as though you can hardly hold yourself up. Does this mean you can’t keep up with me anymore?”

“Oh James,” she smiled as she closed her eyes, finding herself willing to play along. “I’d like to say I can, but this horrible hangover is telling me otherwise.” Freddie grinned back at Bel, handing her a mug as he sat down next to her, and they both sipped their tea.


End file.
